


Loud As You Want

by failboy



Category: Maxmoefoe - Fandom, The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, UNCERIMONIOUS BLOWIES, filthyfrank - Freeform, jojimax - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failboy/pseuds/failboy
Summary: filthytv: Anoymous asked: Ok I rlly wanna read a thing where Max gets face fucked on his knees and his eyes tear up and run and his lips are rlly pink and spit like dribbles down him and he just gets ruined but he love it bc he's a kinky lil shitit's 1am but i'm doing this for u. very fun 2 write xxx





	

“Oh, and I forgot to mention – the hotel fucked up my booking. I’m on the first floor – for some fuckin’ reason – you guys are still on the sixth.”  
Ian shrugged at his friends, spinning the keyring around his finger. Max ran a hand through his matted hair, and nodded, trying to remain neutral. “How could they fuck up that bad?” he laughed.  
“I don’t know man, but they did,” Ian chuckled back, turning his body towards the staircase. “I’ll take the stairs. See you tomorrow.”  
“Laters,” Joji raised a hand before heading straight for the elevator. “Come on, Max,” he smirked, gesturing to the doors that pinged open. Max side-eyed him, but followed. Once they were both in, Joji made a point of reaching behind Max to press the button, waiting for the door to close before bringing his hand back slowly, brushing against Max’s lower back. Max bit his lip.  
“Funny how things work out,” he attempted to joke. Joji’s hand lingered, ghosting over the small of Max’s back. He didn’t say anything. Max swallowed forcefully, then whispered, “I wanted to touch you all day.”  
Joji flattened his hand against Max’s t-shirt, drawing small circles with his middle finger. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah,” Max echoed, voice low, “so bad. You look so fucking good.”  
Joji leant into his side, hand slipping lower until his fingertips were just resting on the top of Max’s ass. “Hey, we don’t have to worry about noise now,” he said into Max’s neck. “You wanna touch me? Suck me?”  
“Mm,” was all Max could manage, breathing heavily already. Joji kissed his neck once, slowly, with purpose, detaching his lips just as the elevator doors slid open. Joji took Max’s hand, pulling him down the corridor while the taller boy tried not to stumble his own steps, fumbling for the keys in the pocket of his shorts. They stopped outside the narrow door, and Joji kept his head down while Max twisted the key in the lock. It flashed green, and was open in an instant. Max pushed the other back against the door, kissing him frantically, dropping the key and pushing Joji’s cap to the floor with it. Joji’s hands dipped under Max’s waistband, fingers spread to cover as much skin as he could. Max pulled back to catch his breath, but quickly went back in, panting weak need you’s in between kisses.  
“Joji,” Max gasped, and that’s when they both knew how badly Max actually wanted this. He only called Joji by his Japanese name when he was desperate.  
“Yeah,” Joji panted, capturing Max’s bottom lip one more time, “yeah, go, fuck.”  
Joji’s hands slid up Max’s back as he sunk to his knees, catching in the t-shirt and taking it over his head. Joji scrunched the fabric in his fist as Max settled on his knees and started mouthing at Joji's jeans. They worked together to pull the skinnies down, button undone and zipper cracking as they passed over Joji's thighs. Max yanked them down to the floor and Joji stepped out of them, leaning back on the door and knotting his other hand i Max's mass of hair for balance.  
Max began palming Joji through his boxers, ducking his head to kiss between his thighs, sucking a hickie into the soft skin right where it began to show. Joji tugged on the tangles in his fist, bringing Max off and staring at him. Max rocked back on his heels, moving his hands behind his back.  
"God, you look so good like that," Joji breathed, unable to blink. Max grinned and leant back forward.  
"Just for you," he murmered into Joji's thigh, gently kissing the mark he left. He slid his fingertips down Joji's sides, reaching the waist of hia boxers, then taking them down slowly with him. They were both hard at this point, but to Max, Joji's pleasure was his pleasure.  
He went straight to wrapping his lips around the tip of Joji's cock, and he felt the shivers in his mouth. Joji's jaw went slack and he cut off a moan before it started.  
"Hey," Max pulled back to look Joji in the eyes. "Don't have to worry about noise." He licked up the underside of Joji's length, murmuring, "he can't hear us."  
When Max went back in, swirling a tongue around his swollen tip, Joji moaned louder, and Max hummed, causing vibrations to travel up Joji's spine and emit more noise. Max shut his eyes in contentment and took Joji in all the way.  
"Fuck," Joji gasped, "ahh, fuck, baby." He threaded his fingers through Max's hair again, tightening when he pulled back, then took it all in again. Joji groaned.  
Max hummed when he pulled off the second time, catching his breath rather superfluously. He reached behind Joji to grab his ass, kneading into it as he said; "use me. Take what you want from me." Joji's fist tightened in the knots, and Max pushed up into his grasp. "I'm yours."  
He didn't need to be told twice. Joji brought Max's head down back onto his cock, watching his length disappear between a pair of swollen lips. Max couldn't quite take all of it, not just yet, but when Joji pulled back ever so slightly, he pushed back in with more force. Max jolted as his throat tightened, but Joji gave no time to recover. He started steadily fucking his face, hitting the back of Max's throat a few more times. Max started to tear up, trying his best not to choke. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed up into Joji's hand in his hair, then back down on his cock. Each time Joji thrusted into Max's mouth, Max was able to take more and more, until Joji's length was fucking his throat with more ease than force. His moans became gutteral constanant sounds, a layer of sweat sticking his hair to his forehead. He tilted his head back against the door and continued to groan unapologetically loud; no longer scared of people hearing, but enjoying it.  
Max shoved his hand down his own pants once Joji started getting louder. His eyes hadn't stopped watering and although no tears were actually falling, his vision was blurred over from a pain that had already passed. He stroked himself in time with how Joji was bringing his head down on his cock, a steady but fast rhythm that had Max moaning in return.  
"God," Joji grunted, fist tightening on the crown of Max's head. "Keep making vibrations like thag and I'm gonna cum in your fuckin' mouth."  
Max took this as encouragement. He flicked his tounge over Joji's slit, bringing pre-cum back down with him, tasting the saltiness. He ran his thumb over his own tip and hummed, and Joji's thighs tensed up.  
"Fuck," he moaned again, "you sure fuckin' like that, don't you? Getting yourself off on me fucking your mouth. God," Joji trailed off, unable to keep talking as he got closer and closer to climax. Max was holding off on himself until he got Joji to spill into his mouth.  
"You gonna swallow it?" Joji breathed, gut tightening as he came. His head fell back as he whined through the pleasure, emptying his tension into Max's mouth with Max swallowing every drop. Joji's hand loosened in his hair as he began to come down, and he opened his eyes to watch Max, still jerking himself off, trying not to come.  
"You're so fucking beautiful, Max," Joji muttered. Max leant back, away from Joji's spent cock, a string of cum and saliva hanging between it and his lips until he dropped his head and it stuck to his chin. He didn't wipe his mouth before looking up at Joji through his eyelashes.  
"You can cum now. Thank you for waiting."  
Max scrunched up his face as the intense pleasure filled his bones. He gasped and grunted, naturally even louder than Joji, spilling over his fist repeatedly. His moans went hoarse by the time it subsided, his throat gone scratchy as he caught his breath.  
"Look at me," Joji said. He crouched down and tilted Max's chin up with his fingers. Close up, Joji could see the stains from where tears had finally spilled over in climax. A string of saliva still stuck to his chin and his hair was matted and tangled. "So fucking beautiful. You know that?"  
"You may have said it once or twice," Max rasped, still managing to laugh despite his sore throat. Joji grinned in total adoration.  
"Go make yourself comfortable in bed, or take a shower if you need to," he stood up and offered Max his hand. Max took it and pulled himself up. "I'll bring you some water."  
Max nodded and smiled, turning to the bathroom door. "Hey," Joji called, pulling on his hand that Max's fingers were intertwined with. Max looked back at him.  
"I love you."  
Max grinned in response. "I love you too."  
And at the end of the day, Joji still has to stand on his toes to kiss him.


End file.
